


In Love With You {NCIS

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, America, Drama, F/M, Family, Father/Daughter, Love, NCIS - Freeform, Romance, Togetherness, friends - Freeform, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets Leah when she witnesses her Father's death. He feels a connection to her. After a while, Leah agrees to a date with Tony. Things soon become complicated when Leah finds out she's adopted. It gets more complicated when Leah realises who her birth Father is - Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How will Tony cope when he realises he's in love with his Boss' daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Leah Jessops (Later Gibbs). My own characters and storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of NCIS. 
> 
> I love to know what people think of my Fanfic.

"What you doing McGeek?" Special agent DiNozzo asked. He was bored and there hadn't been a call yet. Therefore, he had taken to winding McGee up.

"Tony, I'm working. You should be too," Tim replied. He was new to the team and wanted to make a good impression. "Kate, has Gibbs said anything more about the last case?"

Kate looked over at McGee. "Not a thing. I think it has affected him though."

Tony sat at his desk. He was in thought. "Kate, do you think I'll ever have kids?" He asked.

"If you can find someone who'll put up with your childish ways then yes Tony, I think you will have kids," Kate retorted. They teased each other like a brother and sister.

X-X-X

Gibbs came into them. "Grab your gear. Dead Marine. Daughter saw everything."

Kate knew that she would be assigned to look after the daughter. She was more sensitive than Gibbs, Tony or McGee. "Gibbs, I'll talk to the daughter," Kate said immediately.

"Right."

X-X-X

They arrived at the crime scene and it broke everyone's hearts. Even Gibbs. Sitting on the floor next close to the body but not close enough to contaminate evidence was the victims daughter. "How old is she?" Kate asked.

"Nineteen," Gibbs replied. He assigned Tony and McGee their tasks while Kate went over to the daughter.

X-X-X

Leah sat on the floor. She hadn't moved. Not since her father had been killed in front of her. "Leah? My name is Kate Todd. I work with NCIS. We're going to find out what happened to your father," Kate said.

Leah looked up. "What do you need to find out? He was k-killed in broad daylight," Leah mumbled. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Kate smiled. "It's fine honey. It's to be expected," she said. She held out a hand for Leah and helped her up. "Can you talk me through what happened?" Kate asked.

Leah nodded. She sat with Kate on a nearby bench. "We were walking down the street. I had been staying with my Grandma and he came to pick me up. I was feeling unwell. Daddy stopped and asked if I was okay. I told him to stop his fussing. I'd give anything to have him fuss over me again," Leah said. The tears streamed down her face again.

X-X-X

Leah had been taken to NCIS until her Mom could come and pick her up. "A-Agent Gibbs?" Leah called. When Gibbs looked up, Leah wiped her eyes. "Could I see my dad? For one last time?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded. He stood and took Leah down to autopsy. "Duck, give her some time alone," Gibbs said. He looked at Leah. "We'll be right outside."

X-X-X

Once Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy had gone, Leah looked at her Dad's motionless body. "Hi Daddy, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could turn back the time and tell you how much I love you. I was writing a song for you. I was going to perform it for you at your birthday party, you'll never hear it in real life so I'll sing some of it for you now," Leah sobbed.

"You were always there

Why did they take you away?

I was never scared

In your arms I felt invincible

Wanted you to see,

The world beneath my feet

I wish that you could stay

I would tell you; you're unbelievable

And I want you to know

You're who I wanna be

And I'll sing with everything

I have inside of me

You're always in my heart

There's no letting go

You gotta know

You're unforgettable."

Leah finished her song. She had tears streaming down her face. "I will always be daddy's little girl. Bye bye daddy. Sleep tight. I'll see you again one day," she said.

X-X-X

Kate and Tony had come down to Autopsy. They heard Leah's song. Kate had tears too. "Poor kid."

Tony agreed. He looked at Gibbs. "Her Mom is here," he said. There was something about Leah that made him want to protect her.

X-X-X

Leah had gone with her Mom. Gibbs found something about Leah familar. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite work out who it was. He was stumped. He hated that.

Gibbs went home that evening and got to work on his boat. The time he spent on his boat was also thinking time. Thinking about the one woman he couldn't forget.

With Leah,

Leah could tell there was something bothering her Mom. It had happened when she collected her from NCIS. She needed to pluck up the courage and talk to her. "Mom, can we talk?" Leah asked.

"Sure honey," Caroline replied. She was reeling over the loss of her husband. "Is this about Daddy?"

Leah shook her head. "No. Its about you and how you reacted when you saw Agent Gibbs at NCIS. Has something happened?" Leah asked.

"No! I just wasn't expecting to see him again, that's all. We met twenty years ago. I had just married your father," Caroline replied. She was lying though.

Leah nodded. She knew something had to have happened for her Mom to react the way she did to Agent Gibbs and she wanted to find out what it was. No matter what it took. 

X-X-X  
Tony sat in his apartment. He couldn't get Leah out his mind and he had tried his hardest. There was something about her that attracted him to her. He felt a connection to her. 

After thinking for a while, Tony decided that he wanted to find out more about Leah. He knew he couldn't go rifling through databases but he had to do something. "Come on DiNozzo, think," he mumbled to himself. 

Tony grabbed a bear from the refrigirator and sat on the couch. He knew sleep wouldn't come easily. One thing was certain, he wanted Leah Jessops and he would get her. Tony DiNozzo always got the girl he wanted. He wanted to make her feel special. She deserved that. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to be an NCIS Agent"

Gibbs was unable to get Leah Jessops out his mind. He was highly certain she reminded him of someone. He didn't know who or if he did, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was annoying him to say the least. Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated to be annoyed. 

Another person who couldn't get Leah out his mind was Tony. He was drawn to her. He knew it could have been wrong as she was greiving the loss of her father. 

X-X-X  
Leah went for a morning jog. It had been a week since her Father had been killed and since then, she had been jogging every morning. She felt it helped her with the loss of her Father. 

While she was jogging, she had her headphones in. She wasn't paying any attention when she ran into someone who sent her flying. "Hey! Watch it!" 

Leah looked up to see Agent DiNozzo. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Leah mumbled. She felt bad for yelling at him. 

Tony smiled. He had hoped that somehow, he would bump into Leah again. "It's fine," Tony said. He took note of Leah's attire. "How are you holding up?" He asked. 

Leah shrugged. "I'm doing great. All things considered," Leah said. She looked at Tony and knew she couldn't lie to him. "I can't cry. I can't eat or sleep. My Mom has been a wreck since it happened." 

"I'm sorry." 

X-X-X  
Leah had been asked down to NCIS. There was the possibility that the person who killed her Father was after her family too. NCIS wanted to protect her. 

Leah was sitting at Gibbs' desk. For some reason, he had developed a protective instinct over Leah and wanted her kept safe. "I'd like to become an NCIS agent," Leah said. She was sitting with Kate. 

Kate looked over at her. "You do?" 

Leah nodded. "Yeah. My Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Not be a Marine but something that he could be proud of me for. I want to make him proud of me." 

"Talk to Agent Gibbs. I'm sure he'd love to have a trainee like you," Kate said. She was shocked that a nineteen year old girl wanted to join NCIS. 

Leah shook her head. "He wouldn't want anyone like me to join NCIS. I'm no good to anyone," Leah mumbled. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs stood outide MTAC. He could see Leah sitting at his desk. He was getting more and more determined to find out what he could about Leah. "Gibbs. Leah Jessops. Is she at risk?" Director Morrow asked. 

"If she wasn't then she wouldn't be here would she?" Gibbs said with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't letting anyone get near Leah. He was going to keep her safe. 

X-X-X  
Leah was talking to Tony. She found him intriguing. "Okay, Agent DiNozzo. If you know every movie out then who played Officer Murdoch in Titanic?" Leah asked him. 

"Ewan Stewart." 

Leah wasn't impressed. She wanted to try and prove to Tony that there was a film he knew nothing about. "What happened in the first Harry Potter movie?" Leah asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Met Ron and Hermione. Found out about Voldermort and got an invisibility cloak," Tony said. 

Leah giggled. "Well done Agent DiNozzo! You're so good."

X-X-X  
Gibbs was returning from the lab with Abby. He saw Leah sitting at his desk. "Oh, hi Agent Gibbs." 

"Leah." 

Leah smiled slightly. She decided to follow Kate's advice. "I'd like to become an NCIS agent." 

Gibbs looked down at Leah. He was impressed. "Do you know what you need to do to become an NCIS agent?" Gibbs asked. 

Leah nodded without hesitation. "I know everything there possibly is to know." 

Gibbs smirked. Leah was resembling someone he knew too well. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the daughter of someone I know." 

Leah laughed. She looked at Gibbs. "My Mom is named Caroline. My Dad is, well was named Mark. I'm not sure you know my Mom." 

X-X-X  
Leah went for a walk to the coffee machine. Gibbs had told her that as long as she didn't leave the building, she didn't have to stay confined to the desk. While she was walking, she was thinking about Tony. She didn't realise that she was walking into someone. "Woah." 

Leah looked up to see Tony standing there. A smirk on his face. "Twice in one day?" 

"I-I was thinking about... Stuff. It probably wouldn't intrest you what I thought about," Leah said. She wasn't going to admit that she was thinking about Tony. "You look lost Agent DiNozzo." 

"No. Just looking for Gibbs," Tony said. He was lying. He had been looking for Leah. "Have you seen him?" 

Leah nodded. "He was at his desk. I got bored so I decided to venture over to the coffee machine," she said with a grin. There was something about Tony that made her smile. 

"Well the coffee here isn't too good. Maybe I could take you for coffee?" Tony suggested. 

Leah smiled slightly. "That wouldn't be a very good idea considering you're supposed to be keeping me safe. You're doing an okay job though." 

Tony realised she was right. He had to keep her safe. "Well, how about once all this is over?" He asked. 

Leah laughed. "You don't give up do you?" She asked with a smile. She wanted to go for coffee with him. "I'll think about it. Tony." 

Tony watched as Leah walked off. She was doing something to him and he was sure he liked it. No, he knew he liked it. He liked Leah. 

X-X-X  
Leah walked back to Gibbs' desk. Tony was on her mind. She liked him but she felt like she would be wrong to fall for someone a week after her Father was killed. She didn't know how her Mom would react. All Leah knew was that she liked Tony DiNozzo. She had one thing to think about however, did he like her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Tell me what you thought'xo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Adopted!"

Leah had been studying to be an NCIS Agent. Caroline hadn't been happy. She didn't want Leah risking her life on a daily basis. Leah wanted to make her Dad proud. 

Leah wanted to get to know Gibbs, Tony and Kate a bit more. Caroline wanted Leah to not get too attatched to the team. She knew people had tendency to forget. 

That morning, Leah was studying. She had stayed up all night as she wanted to pass her exams. There was nothing she wanted more than to become an NCIS agent. Leah got a message on her phone - 

It's Luke. Why are you avoiding me? - Luke.

Leah didn't reply to him. She didn't want to reply to him either. He had tried to force her into having sex. Luckily enough, her Dad had walked in. He said he would regret ever touching his daughter. 

Suddenly, Leah had the feeling Luke was responsible for her Dad's murder. Ignoring all thoughts of her upcoming Exams, Leah grabbed her phone and contacted Agent Gibbs. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs pulled up outside Leah's house with Kate. Caroline let them in when they rang the doorbell. "Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd. What can I do for you?" Caroline asked. 

"Leah rang us. She thinks she has some information on your Husband's killer," Gibbs said. He could tell that Caroline wasn't very happy about them being there. 

"Leah is making it up for the attention. She wants to be an NCIS agent so this is all lies," Caroline spat. 

"I-I'm not making it up Mom. I think I know what happened," Leah said. She had noticed how her Mom had distanced herself since Mark had died. "Thank you for coming." 

"You said you had information. What would that be?" Gibbs asked the young girl. 

Leah took a deep breath. "A couple of days before my Dad was killed, I was almost forced into sex with this guy I was talking to. My Dad walked in and stopped him. Luke Turner. Dad said it was the worst mistake of Luke's life. Luke said that Dad would pay for stopping him having his way with me," she told them. 

Caroline scoffed. "Leah, they're not going to believe that! They're federal agents. Why would they believe that this is all over some teenage romance that went wrong?" 

"He almost forced me into having sex?! How is that a teenage romance gone wrong?!" Leah yelled. Since her Dad had died, Caroline hadn't cared about her. "What have I done that is so wrong for you to treat me like I'm nothing? Didn't you want me?" 

"No! I never wanted you Leah. You're not even my daughter! Mark and I adopted you off some woman. She didn't want you and I didn't want you," Caroline spat. 

Leah felt as though her whole world had fallen apart. She didn't know how to react. Leah stood from the couch and ran to the bathroom. She began vomitting. She felt someone hold her hair back. "It's alright." 

It was Kate. "I'm not wanted, Agent Todd. How am I supposed to feel about this? My own Mom doesn't want me," she sobbed. 

Kate didn't know how to console this young girl because she had never been in this position before. She had never had to comfort a young girl after being told she was adopted and unwanted. "Its going to be okay. I promise," Kate said. It was the only thing she could say in this situation. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs and Kate had gone. Leah sat in her bedroom alone. She was trying to stay strong but she couldn't. It was too hard. Leah remembered a talk she had between her and Mark a month before he died. He had told her he put a letter for her in a special place that no one but her would think to look. 

Leah found her jewellery box and opened it. She saw the envelope and sat on her bed and opened the envelope - 

'My dearest Leah, 

If you're reading this letter then I'm no longer alive and I can no longer keep you safe. I love you so much Leah. You're my beautiful intelligent girl.   
I can't keep this secret from you for too long. It's tearing me apart. Leah, you're adopted. 

I know this must hurt you to read but its the truth. Your birth Mom came to Caroline and I begging us to take you. When I saw your face, I couldn't refuse. You're blonde hair made you seem so angelic. Your Mom was named Jennifer but all she said about your father was the initials of his name LJG. 

This might not mean much now but know that I always loved you and I hope you'll continue to love me. 

All my love  
Mark  
X

Leah was in tears. She couldn't believe that it was true. She was adopted. Instead of talking to Caroline, Leah needed someone else to talk to. She dialled the first number she thought of - Tony. 

Tony - Special Agent DiNozzo?   
Leah - Its Leah Jessops. C-Can we meet for coffee? I need someone to talk to.  
Tony - Sure. I can meet you at the coffee shop near NCIS?  
Leah - Thank you. I'll be there soon. 

Leah hung up and she got her shoes on. She ignored Caroline's shouts. She couldn't be around her right now. She needed someone else. 

X-X-X  
Leah arrived at the coffee shop and got herself a latte. She grabbed a seat at a table in the corner and waited for Tony. He arrived ten minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. Gibbs was briefing us," Tony told her. 

Leah smiled. "Its fine. I'm just glad I have someone to talk to," she said. She was falling for Tony. She wanted him to keep her safe now that she had lost her Dad. "My Mom told me I'm adopted. I-I just can't believe I've gone nearly twenty years with thinking that Caroline and Mark were my parents." 

Tony sighed and took her hand. He felt a spark between them. "Kate told me about that. I'm sorry." 

Leah wiped her eyes. "I just...I don't know where I belong anymore or who my real parents are. They must not have wanted me to give me up. Does anyone actually want me?" 

Tony tried to comfort Leah but he had no idea what to say to the young girl. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her but that would have freaked her out. For now, he would have to be there for her however way she wanted.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time - Leah & DiNozzo.

Leah had been trying to find out who her biological Father was. She couldn't stay with Caroline for much longer as it was driving her mad.

Leah had been doing desk work at NCIS as she had passed the tests that she needed to do. Law Enforcement was what she had studied in college. The young girl had grown close to Kate, Tony, McGee and Gibbs. The NCIS director had placed Leah onto Gibbs' team Major Crime Response Team.

That morning, Leah arrived early and saw Tony. "DiNozzo. You're early," Leah commented.

"I got a call from Gibbs. Wants us all here early," Tony told her. He smirked when he saw her attire. Skinny jeans, ballet flats and a vest top. "You're here early," Tony commented.

Leah smiled. "Things with my Mom are tense. She thinks I'm risking my life by being an NCIS agent," she mumbled. She hadn't told anything to do with her home life apart from the adoption fact.

X-X-X

As Leah was still a probationary agent, she didn't go to many crime scenes. Often, she stayed behind with Abby and Ducky. Once Kate, Gibbs, Tony and McGee had gone, Leah walked down to the lab. "Hey Abby."

"Haven't you gone to the crime scene?" Abby asked. She had grown close with the young agent.

Leah shook her head. "No, I thought I'd stay behind and catch up on some paperwork. Wanna make a good impression on the boss," she said.

"Gibbs adores you. He's overprotective of you," Abby said. She had a feeling that Gibbs wasn't the only one who adored Leah. She noticed how Tony got defensive when suspects commented on Leah's looks.

Leah just smiled. That's all she could do, smile. "Abs, can I show you something?" Leah asked.

Abby nodded and so Leah handed her the letter she received from Mark -

My dearest Leah,

If you're reading this letter then I'm no longer alive and I can no longer keep you safe. I love you so much Leah. You're my beautiful intelligent girl.

I can't keep this secret from you for too long. It's tearing me apart. Leah, you're adopted.

I know this must hurt you to read but its the truth. Your birth Mom came to Caroline and I begging us to take you. When I saw your face, I couldn't refuse. You're blonde hair made you seem so angelic. Your Mom was named Jennifer but all she said about your father was the initials of his name LJG.

This might not mean much now but know that I always loved you and I hope you'll continue to love me.

All my love

Mark

X

Abby looked at Leah. "You're adopted?" She asked.

Leah nodded. She tried to hide the tears that were threatning to spill. "I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I have no idea where to even begin looking for my real parents. Supposedly, they didn't want me or they did but they have over demanding jobs."

"LJG, I could try and help find this out. It could be a long shot," Abby said. She had a feeling she knew who Leah's biological father was.

Leah looked at Abby. "You'd want to help me? Why?"

Abby shrugged. "We're friends. Friends help friends."

X-X-X

The team returned to the Navy Yard to see that Leah wasn't sitting at her desk. "Where's newbie?" Tony asked. He was worrying when he saw that Leah wasn't there.

Kate smirked. "Missing her?" She asked. Kate had loved having another female on the team. She had someone to tease Tony with.

X-X-X

Abby had promised she would help Leah with the search for her Father. Leah walked back to the bullpen. She saw the team were back. "Where have you been newbie?" Tony asked.

Leah smiled. She was slowly but surely falling for Tony DiNozzo. "I was just with Abby. She's helping me find out my biological father's name. If I find that out then maybe I have a shot at finding him and my real Mom," she told them.

Kate smiled sympathetically at Leah. She felt bad for what the young agent was going through. "Abby will get results. She always does."

"Here's hoping."

X-X-X

Leah was getting her bag ready to go home. She had been planning on getting her own apartment as she felt she couldn't live with Caroline anymore. "So newbie. What are you doing tonight?" Tony asked.

Leah smiled at him. "I'm going home to catch up on missed sleep and hopefully Caroline isn't waiting to lecture me again," she said with a smile.

"Fancy grabbing some food? We could go to my place," Tony said. He was hoping Leah would agree. He liked her a lot."

"Sure. Beats sitting with a miserable adoptive mother."

X-X-X

Tony and Leah were eating pizza at his apartment. Leah had made herself comfortable. "Its sort of a turn on seeing a girl eat pizza and drink Orange Juice," Tony commented.

Leah laughed. "Its called exercise DiNozzo. Eat all I want and then work out," she said as she put a slice of pizza in her mouth. She smiled at Tony who drank some of his beer.

A Few Hours Later,

Leah and Tony were drinking together. Leah had moved onto drinking lemonade. She wasn't going to drink until she turned twenty in a few weeks. "Is Gibbs always protective over the females on his team?" Leah asked breaking the silence.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Always has been," he told her. He was protective too but Leah meant something to him.

Leah looked at the clock and sighed. "I should go. Its getting late," she mumbled. She stood from the couch and got her shoes on. She looked at Tony who had stood up too.

"You don't want to leave though," Tony said. He closed the distance between them. He was going to kiss her. "Stay."

Leah looked at Tony and licked her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. "I shouldn't. Who knows what will happen."

Tony said nothing but he planted his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed back. Tony moved them so they were back on the couch. The kiss was getting more and more heated.

Tony took Leah's top off. She grinned and kissed Tony. "Have you got any protection?" Leah asked. She was willing to have sex with Tony but only if they had a condom.

"Sure."

Tony took them to the bedroom and went into the nightstand. He took out a condom and got it on. He looked at Leah. "You want to?"

Leah nodded and kissed him. He kissed her passionately. Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

The next morning

Leah woke in bed next to Tony. She remembered how special he made her feel. She loved the way he pleasured her. No one had made her feel like he did. "Morning," Tony said.

"Morning. What time is it?" Leah asked as she stretched. She laid back down on the pillow.

"5am," Tony mumbled. He kissed Leah's lips and sighed. "Last night was amazing."

Leah nodded in agreement. She straddled Tony and grinned. "I should go and get changed. I don't think Gibbs will be too impressed if I turn up in yestersday's clothes."

They started kissing again but Leah pulled away. "I'll see you at work."

X-X-X

Leah arrived at NCIS and smiled when she saw Tony. "Morning Leah," Tony said. He winked discreetly at her.

"Morning DiNozzo."

Leah sat at her desk when Abby came running in. "Leah! We need to talk."

Leah followed Abby down to her lab. Abby closed the doors and turned to look at the young agent. "What's this about Abs?" Leah asked.

"I know who your father is," Abby said. She had to tell Leah right away.

"Who?"

Abby looked at her. She knew that Leah wouldn't take this so well. "It's Gibbs."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs Knows.   
> Jenny Shepard.

Previously -  
"I know who your father is," Abby said. She had to tell Leah right away.

"Who?"

Abby looked at her. She knew that Leah wouldn't take this so well. "It's Gibbs."  
Now; 

Leah didn't know how to react. She felt her heart shattering into pieces. "H-He's my dad? My boss is my dad?" 

Abby nodded. "Yeah. I can show you the results if you want," she said. She knew the results would be the same but it wouldn't help to prove it to Leah. 

Leah nodded. She needed to see the proof. Abby showed her the results on the screen and it was there in front of her 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
99.9% 

Leah didn't know what to say or do. She was upset. "I-I can't work here anymore. Too much has happened," Leah mumbled. 

X-X-X  
Tony couldn't stop thinking about Leah. He loved the evening they had spent together. Kate could tell that Tony was thinking about someone. "Latest conquest DiNozzo?" She asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm serious about this girl. She's everything," Tony said. 

"Okay." 

X-X-X  
Leah got back into the elevator and she cried. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything was such a mess. Leah got out of the lift and tried to hide her tears. She needed to leave and as soon as. "W-Where's Gibbs?" She asked Kate. 

"With the Director. Are you alright?" Kate asked. 

"Not really. I'll live though," Leah mumbled and sat at her desk. She didn't know if she could actually quit her job. She had grown close to the whole team and especially Tony. She loved the night she had spent with him. He made her feel special. "Where's DiNozzo?" 

"Coffee run." 

Leah made her way over to the elevator. The doors opened and she ran in. She looked up to see Tony standing there with concern etched on his face. "Are you okay?" 

Leah shook her head. "E-Everything is messing up!" She sobbed. She sat on the floor and broke down crying. 

Tony flicked the switch in the elevator and it stopped. He pulled Leah from the floor and held her. He was changing. For Leah. "What's happened?"

"Abby found out who my birth father is!" 

"Who?" Tony asked. He hoped that her father wasn't in the criminal system. "Leah, who is your father?" 

"Gibbs!" 

X-X-X  
Gibbs came back from the Director. He looked at Kate. "Where's DiNozzo and Leah?" Gibbs asked. 

"Tony's on a coffee run and Leah went to find him. She looked upset though," Kate told him. She was worrying about the young girl. 

"Upset?" 

Kate nodded. "She went down with Abby and came back crying. She asked where you were too," she informed him. 

Gibbs became worried about Leah. The young girl meant a lot to the team. He had made an exception for her joining the team. She was an asset to their team. "When she turns up, I want to talk to her," Gibbs stated. 

X-X-X  
Tony couldn't believe that he had sex with Gibbs' daughter. It was too much of a shock. He didn't regret it however, he was falling for her. "Does he know?" Tony asked. 

Leeah shook her head. "I don't think so. He would have said something," she mumbled. Her head was getting messed up and she was worrying she couldn't do her job. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs went down to see Abby. He needed to know what had happened for Leah to get upset. "Abs."

"Gibbs." 

Gibbs looked at Abby. "What happened between you and Leah and why was she upset?" Gibbs asked. 

"I found out her real father was," Abby said. She knew that Gibbs would react badly. 

"Who?" 

"You." 

X-X-X  
Leah eventually finished crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at Tony. "Thank you. For being a shoulder to cry on," Leah said. 

"My pleasure." 

Leah smiled slightly. "You're good at pleasuring," she said with a wink. She was going to live her life to the fullest. "What are you doing tonight?" 

Tony shrugged. "Nothing. Why?" 

"You could join me for dinner?" Leah suggested. She was hoping Tony agreed. "You know you want to." 

"Why not. Could be fun," Tony said. 

Leah smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you properly tonight." 

X-X-X  
Gibbs had the feeling he knew who Leah's Mom was. He was angry to say the least. "Leah back yet?!" He asked Kate. 

"No." 

"Get her here," Gibbs yelled. He needed Leah to know that he wasn't aware she was his daughter. He had a second chance to be a father. 

Eventually, Leah and Tony got off the elevator. Gibbs walked over to Leah and looked sternly at her. "With me." 

Leah followed Gibbs into the elevator. He switched it off and looked at Leah. "You know. Don't you?" Leah asked. 

Gibbs nodded and watched as tears poured down Leah's face. He did something out of character and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know,"he said. 

"And if you did know? What would you have done? Fought to get me back? Or would you just let me go through my whole life not knowing," Leh yelled. She didn't want to yell but she couldn't help it. 

Gibbs didn't have an answer. There wasn't an answer he could give that wold give Leah the answers she needed. 

A Few Hours Later. 

Leah and Tony were kissing in Leah's bedroom. Caroline had gone out which is why Leah invited him round. "This is dangerous. She could come back," Tony said. 

"I don't care, Tony. She's not my Mom." 

Tony agreed with what she said. They continued kissing and eventually, it led onto something more. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs pulled up outside the house. Now he knew Leah was his daughter, he knew exactly who her Mom was. He slammed the car door shut and banged the front door. "Nice to see you again." 

Gibs glared. "You too, Jenny. When were you planning on telling me about our daughter?" Gibbs asked. 

"I wasn't aware I had to tell you." 

"Damn Jenny. She's my daughter. I had a right to know! You know about Kelly and how much I wanted to be a father!" Gibbs yelled. He walked inside and sat down. He was annoyed to say the least. 

Jenny sighed. "It was my choice to give her up. I don't regret that choice. I'd do it all again if I had to," she said. 

Gibbs looked at Jenny. He had to admit that Leah had grown up quite well and she looked healthy and happy but he wanted to be her father. "I had a damn right to know Jenny! She's my daughter!" Gibbs yelled. 

"You left Gibbs! You walked out on me, therefore you walked out on our child!" Jenny yelled back. 

"You're a cold hearted cow," Gibbs spat before he walked out. He was going to be Leah' dad. No matter what it took.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kate's Been Killed" 
> 
> Nothing will ever be the same.

Gibbs hadn't seen or spoken to Jenny since he confronted her about Leah. He had been trying to find the words he wanted to say to Leah but it got harder each time. 

That morning, Gibbs arrived at NCIS and saw Leah sitting with Tony. They were sitting quite close. "Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked. He noticed how Leah and Tony moved away when they heard his voice. 

"She's with the Director," Tony said. He looked at Leah who had a smile on her face. 

Gibbs looked at Leah and he saw that she had some features that resembled him. She was his. Leah was his little girl. "How you holding up?" Gibbs asked. 

Leah looked at him. She shrugged but spoke. "I'm barely keeping it together. I've got my own apartment now so I'm away from Caroline," she told him. She was stalling as she knew what he was really asking. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs had gone to find Kate and the Director. Tony walked over to Leah. "You alright?" 

"Very very tired. I blame you for that though, Agent DiNozzo," Leah said as she sat on his desk. She handed him his tie back. "Left that on the bedroom floor." 

"My lucky tie." 

Leah laughed and she pecked the corner of his mouth before she went to her own desk. "Keep your hands to yourself," Leah said as Kate came in. "Hey Kate." 

Kate smiled and looked over at Tony then back at Leah. "Is he winding you up again?" She asked the young agent. 

"He is. I honestly have no idea how I'm coping," Leah replied. She gave Tony a discreet wink. 

"Play nice Tony." 

X-X-X  
Gibbs saw all interaction between Leah and Tony. He had a feeling there was something going on between them. Gibbs didn't know how he felt about that. To him, Leah was his little girl. Even though he had only found out about her recently. "You have a good team," the Director said. 

"I know." 

X-X-X

Leah went for lunch with Kate, Tony and Ducky. Ducky could tell that there was something going on between Leah and Tony as when a young woman ran past in shorts and crop top, Tony ignored her. "Anyone fancy a coffee?" Leah asked. 

After getting everyone's orders, Leah walked off. Immediately, Kate looked at Tony. "How long have you and Leah been dating?" She asked. 

"Caitlin. At least wait until Leah is out of earshot," Ducky said. He was curious too about the girl who had managed to change Tony. 

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. "A few weeks. She's amazing," he said. A smile appeared on his face when he spoke about Leah. "She's changed me."

Kate had to agree with that. Tony had eyes for Leah only. "She's a good girl Tony and I happen to think you make a lovely couple," Ducky said. He approved whole-heartedly. 

"Thanks." 

X-X-X  
Leah came back and saw Tony smiling up at her. "Is everything okay?" Leah asked as she handed everyone their coffee. 

Tony grinned. "They know about us," he told her. Tony could see that Leah had become apprehensive. "Its alright. They won't say anything," Tony assured her.

Leah smiled slightly. She looked at Kate and Ducky. "I won't hurt him," she said. 

"We know dear," Ducky said. 

 

X-X-X  
Leah, Tony, Kate and Ducky arrived back at NCIS. Gibbs came in. "Leah, DiNozzo with me," Gibbs said. He was taking them to question a possible witness. 

Tony winked at Leah as they grabbed their weapons before following Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled up outside the house. To Leah, it looked like the perfect house for a small family. Leah subconciously put her hand on her flat stomach. 

Gibbs knocked the door and a few seconds later, a middle aged woman answered. "Special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agent DiNozzo and Special Agent Jessops. NCIS. We need to ask you a few questions." 

"She looks a little young to be a Fed." 

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah maybe but I know how to do my job. Now, like Agent Gibbs said, we need to ask some questions about the murder of Petty Officer Nelson." 

Tony smirked at his girlfriend. He knew she hated being called upon about her age. She was good at her job. They went inside the house. Leah stood close to Tony. "Where were you two nights ago?" Gibbs questioned. 

"Home. Alone." 

X-X-X  
Gibbs carried on the questions a while longer. Leah was beginning to feel sick. She didn't know why. Eventually, they left the house. "Gosh that house was weird," Leah said. 

"Yeah." 

Four Weeks Later

 

Leah had taken the day off of work. She had been throwing up for a few days. She thought that she had gotten food posioning from a restaurant she and Tony went to although she was the only one who had gotten sick. 

Leah was lying in bed. She felt bad for letting the team down when they needed her but she was unwell and didn't want to risk the team getting ill if what she had was catching. 

Tony had been lucky to be alive. He had a near brush with death after he got the plague. Leah didn't want to lose the man she loved. 

X-X-X  
Kate, Tony and Gibbs were on the roof of the building. Tony helped Kate up. "DiNozzo's right." 

Kate laughed. "I thought I'd die before I heard that," she said. 

There was a gunshot and suddenly, Kate was on the floor. Tony had her blood on him. Kate had been shot in the head.

X-X-X  
Gibbs knew who it was that killed Kate. He sent Tony to go and collect Leah. He didn't care if she was unwell, he wanted her safe. 

With Leah.

Leah had managed to keep some dry toast down. She was just about to get back into bed when her door knocked. Frowning to herself, she braced herself for someone unexpected so she got a shock when she saw Tony standing there. "What's happened?" She asked. 

"You need to come down to NCIS. Gibbs' order," Tony mumbled. He hadn't washed the blood off yet. 

"Tony, what's happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Leah asked. She was getting scared now. "Please talk to me," she pleaded. 

X-X-X  
Leah arrived at NCIS with Tony. She saw everyone in tears. "W-What's happened?"

McGee looked up. "Kate's been killed." 

"No."

Leah turned to Tony and realised where the blood came from. It was Kate's blood. Leah felt her heartbreaking. The love of her life was there when their team mate was murdered. 

Leah looked around at the team and knew that everything was going to change. Nothing would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Shepard.   
> Mom

Gibbs had been looking for Ari. He was the reason that Kate had been killed. Gibbs hadn't let anyone leave the Agency and it was getting harder for Leah to hide the fact that she could have been pregnant with Tony's baby. 

Leah was sitting with Tony, McGee and Abby. Gibbs was nowhere to be found. "Why is it, Gibbs can leave but no one else can?" Abby asked. 

"He's the boss man," Tony said. He and Leah were giving each other seductive looks. 

Leah looked over at Kate's desk and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Its weird not having Kate here. She would be kicking Tony's ass now over some sexual joke," she said. 

"Yeah."

X-X-X  
Gibbs was standing with the director. He wasn't giving up on finding Ari. He needed to pay for what he did to Kate. Gibbs needed to keep the rest of team safe. Especially Leah, he wasn't going to lose another daughter. 

"I'm standing down as director of NCIS."

Gibbs looked at Morrow. "Who's replacing you?" He asked. 

"Me." 

X-X-X  
Leah and Abby were talking amongst themselves while Tony and McGee had gone to get some coffee."You're looking pale," Abby commented. 

Leah sighed. "I'm fine. Just that time of the month," she said. She was lying she thought to herself. She didn't want to burden anyone with a baby. She and Tony weren't planning for a baby. 

Abby knew about Tony and Leah being together but she also knew that Gibbs or McGee didn't know. "You sure you're not pregnant?"

Leah rolled her eyes but smiled. "Abs, I'm sure I'm not pregnant. You'd be the first person I tell after I told Tony," she said. 

X-X-X

Gibbs watched as Jenny took control in the office. He knew it was likely she and Leah would meet. "Tell me about your team," Jenny said.

"They're my team, Jen. There's DiNozzo, McGee, Leah, Abby and Ducky. Up until yesterday, there was Kate."

Jenny looked up at Gibbs. "Leah?" 

"Our daughter, Jen. The one you gave up," Gibbs spat. He walked out and saw Leah standing with Tony and Abby. 

X-X-X  
Leah and Tony were standing with Abby and McGee. They were talking about Kate. Each one of them had a favourite memory of her. 

Gibbs came over to them. "We have a new director. Jennifer Shepard." 

"A woman?!" 

Leah looked at her boyfriend. "That seems to be sexist, Tony. Are you implying that women can't be in control?" She asked. 

"Course not. Women have just as much right to power as men," Tony said. He knew not risk Leah's temper as she resembled Gibbs when she was angry

"Good boy DiNozzo. You're learning," Leah joked. She sent him a discreet wink. She made sure no one was looking and mouthed. "Love you." 

X-X-X  
Jenny came down from her office and met the team. She immediately could tell which girl was her daughter. She looked like herself and Gibbs but obviously she had dyed her hair as she was born with blonde hair. "I'm Director Shepard. Your new boss." 

Leah looked up and could tell that Director Shepard had been looking at her. She didn't know why but it unnerved her to say the least.

Tony could tell that Director Shepard was Leah's mom. It was obvious as Leah had her eyes. He wasn't going to say anything however. He didn't want to risk hurting Leah.

X-X-X  
Leah went to speak with Gibbs. "D-Dad, can we talk?" She asked.

Gibbs turned to her and nodded. He took her to the elevator. Once they were in there, he flicked the switch and it stopped. "What's wrong?" 

Leah took a deep breath. She finally plucked up the courage to ask him. "Is that Director Shepard my real mother? Its just, I noticed her staring at me an awful lot and I clearly have her eyes," Leah said. 

Gibbs wasn't going to lie to her. Not when she had asked him. All he did was nod. He could see the tears threatning to spill out of her eyes. 

X-X-X  
Leah left the vicinity of the elevator. She saw Tony standing there. "What happened?" He asked. 

"H-He told me that Director Shepard was my mother. I-I just don't know what to do anymore, Tony. Everything is getting so confusing," she sobbed. 

Tony held her close. She needed someone to be there for her. He could do that. He could love her when she needed it.

X-X-X  
Gibbs went into Jenny's office. "She knows." 

Jenny looked up at him. "Who knows what Jethro?" She asked as she began some more paperwork. 

"Our daughter, Jen. She knows you're her mother and she's damn well upset," Gibbs spat. 

Jenny nodded and continued the paperwork. "Ari Haswari, I have someone who knows how to track him," she began. When she had Gibbs' attention, she continued. "Ziva David." 

"I want him dead! He's torn my team apart! Who's next, Jen! Abby? McGee? DiNozzo? I'll be damned if it's Leah he goes after because this Daveed woman won't be able to stop me putting a damn bullet between his eyes!" Gibbs yelled. 

X-X-X  
All Leah wanted was to crawl into her bed with Tony and shut out the world. She wanted to be alone with the man she loved. "When can we go home?" Leah asked. 

"As soon as Gibbs has caught this psycho," Tony said as he rubbed her back. "As soon as this is over, you and I will be going on a night out followed by a glorious night in bed." 

Leah smiled. "If we ever have a baby and its a girl, her middle name is going to be Caitlin. She was a role model to me, Tony. I want her to be involved in our daughter's life." 

Tony agreed. He wanted someway to remember Kate and the amazing woman she was. "I'd love that. Just like I love you." 

"I love you too Tony," Leah replied. She knew she loved him. She had never been so sure of anything in her life.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant With A Baby DiNozzo.

Leah sat with Abby staring at the pregnancy test. "It's faulty. We bought a faulty one," Leah said. She wasn't believing it. 

Abby looked at Leah. "You took three tests, Leah. They were all positive."

"They're all faulty!" Leah yelled. She was in her apartment she had bought. It was on the same street as Tony's. "Abby, I'm telling you now. They're all faulty," Leah said when she saw the look on Abby's face. 

X-X-X  
Tony had been put on an undercover mission. He was missing Leah too much though. Ziva walked over to him. "You love her." 

"Sorry?"

"Agent Jessop's. You love her," Ziva replied. She had been Kate's replacment on the team and had noticed the looks between Leah and Tony. 

Tony hadn't been able to warm up to Ziva yet. He felt she was replacing Kate. "Well, Agent David, my private life is none of your concern. Stay out of it," Tony retorted. 

X-X-X  
Three Days Later.

Tony was finally back from the mission. Leah was giddy with excitement. Abby walked over to her. "Tell him he's gonna be a daddy." 

Leah rolled her eyes. "Abby, there is no baby. They were all false positives," she told her friend. She knew she was lying. She was pregnant with a mini DiNozzo baby. "I'm lying aren't I?" 

Abby nodded and grinned. "A NCIS baby! I'll have to get mini windbreakers and caps," she said. 

Leah groaned. "No. None of that. Just an innocent little baby. No mentions of NCIS till he or she is three." 

X-X-X  
Tony walked into the bullpen. Leah looked up and grinned. If they weren't at work, then Leah would have taken him to the bedroom and showed him how much she had missed him. "Tony, you're back in one piece!" 

"Yes, Leah. I'm back in one piece," Tony replied. He saw that Leah had curled her hair - the way he liked it. "Lunch?" 

"That would be brill! I'm starved," Leah replied as she grabbed her jacket. She grabbed Tony's hand and held it discreetly. "I've missed you."

X-X-X  
Gibbs and Jenny were in the office. Things were tense. "Leah and Tony. What's going on with them?" Jenny asked. She knew there was something going on between them. 

Gibbs looked at her. "I have rules, Jen. No dating a co-worker," he said. He knew that Tony was aware he was Leah's father so he hoped that he wouldn't get involved with his daughter. "Tony wouldn't go near Leah." 

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I hate to break it to you, Jethro but Leah is an adult. She can date who she wants to," she told her. 

"There's rules, Jen!" 

Jenny smirked. "You've broken the rules more than once, Jethro. Quite a few times actually." 

X-X-X  
Tony had taken Leah to a restaurant. The minute they were away from NCIS, Leah kissed him passionately. "How was it when I was gone?" Tony asked. 

"Torture. I had no one to help with my problem," Leah replied. She hadn't let Tony's hand go again. 

"What problem?" 

Leah smirked and text him why. She saw the grin on his face. "Problem, Agent DiNozzo?" Leah asked. 

Tony shook his head. He kissed Leah's hand just as there was an explosion. Leah landed on her stomach. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs was sitting in the bullpen when he got a call. He looked at McGee and Ziva. "Explosion!" 

Immediately, McGee and Ziva grabbed their stuff and they followed Gibbs the crime scene. When they arrived, they saw the front of the restaurant smashed up. 

X-X-X  
Tony helped Leah up. She was in agony. "Tony, I'm p-pregnant," Leah sobbed. She had a bad stomach ache. 

Tony was shocked. He was possibly going to be a father. "Look. Gibbs is here now," Tony said. He didn't know what else he could say. 

X-X-X  
Gibbs saw Tony and Leah. His suspicions were confirmed. Tony and his daughter were having an affair. Gibbs knew that Leah had been hurt. He ran over to them. "What happened?" He demanded. 

Leah looked at Tony. She knew he wasn't happy about her being pregnant. She pulled her hand away from his. "I'm pregnant and telling Tony about the father," Leah lied. 

Tony looked at her. She thought he was angry she was pregnant. "That's right, boss. I was telling her to not let the idiot mess her about," Tony said. 

X-X-X  
Leah was taken to the Hospital. She was given a sonogram to check on the baby. She went alone but she felt her spirits lift when Gibbs walked in. "Y-You came?" She asked. 

Gibbs nodded. "You're my daughter, Leah."

"Thank you. Daddy." 

The nurse came in and began the sonogram. Although Leah refused to believe she was pregnant, she couldn't wait to see her baby. 

It was a tense few seconds before the heartbeat of Leah and Tony's baby was heard on the doppler. "There's your baby," the nurse said as she turned the screen so Leah could see her baby. "Judging by this I'd say you were twelve weeks and eight days." 

Leah smiled. "That's my baby."

X-X-X  
Tony had been examined by a doctor. He saw McGee coming over. "Where's Leah?" He asked. 

"Hospital being checked over," replied Tony. He knew he had been acting stupid but... He was worried about becoming a father. 

"Is she alright?" 

"Fine."

McGee just nodded. He knew there was something bothering Tony but he didn't want to say anything about it.

X-X-X  
Leah was thrilled her baby was okay. She was excited to have a challenge. She wanted Tony to be involved but he had a right to walk away. Leah wasn't going to trap him. 

Gibbs was taking Leah back to his house for a while. He wanted to look after her. "You don't need to do this," Leah said. 

"It's not up for discussion, Leah. You're staying with me," Gibbs told her. 

"Look, I'm perfectly fine in my apartment. It's cosier than some old house that probably would fall apart," Leah said. She wanted to sleep in her own bed where she and Tony had created their baby. "If you're that worried about me, you can stay in my guest bedroom."

X-X-X  
Tony pulled up outside Leah's apartment building. He saw her lights were on so he knew she was back from the Hospital. Tony got out his car and buzzed the door. "Hello?" 

"It's me." 

"Come up."

X-X-X  
Gibbs had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom so Leah let Tony in. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again," Leah commented. 

Tony smiled slightly. "I wanted to see how you and the baby were," he admitted. He wanted a baby but was too worried he would be like his father. "Who's here?" 

"My dad. He wanted to make sure I was okay after what happened," Leah told him. She smiled slightly. "How's the investigation going?" 

Tony shrugged. "The explosion was caused by a wanted terrorist connected with Al Qaeda. Gibbs wasn't happy and neither was Director Sheppard when she found out you'd been hurt," he told her. 

Leah sighed. "Jenny Sheppard hasn't even explained her reasons for giving me up for adoption. I get that Caroline didn't truly want me but my own mom? Until she explains why then I'm sorry, I don't want to know her," she said. She knew it was harsh but she had been told she was unwanted and it hurt. 

X-X-X  
Leah and Tony went to bed. "Keep it quiet. We don't want him to hear," Leah whispered. She cuddled into Tony. "Tell me now. Do you want our baby?" 

Tony nodded instantly. He was ready to become a father. He wanted to have a baby with Leah. She was his whole world. A chance to prove he could be a better father than what his father was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update but my idol FOLLOWED me on Twitter! Ahh!


End file.
